Today, conversational chat programs are becoming more and more popular. These conversational chat programs, sometimes referred to as “chatbots” allow users to carry on conversations with a virtual entity. In some instances, the chatbot may be used to answer a series of questions in a step-by-step manner. However, current chatbots have limited conversational abilities and cannot accurately predict a user's intention. Additionally, some users may not know how to best interact with a chatbot and as such, may be hesitant to interact with one.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.